


Deadly the devils of deceit

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Stuck on tangents, i regurgitate recycled words reused in repetition repeatedly





	Deadly the devils of deceit

The stench, the reek, the solutions i seek, to eradicate those of such disgusting deceit.  
Die, and die again. No tears flow nor will they cry again.  
Light a match, fry another again  
Send them to sleep forever, my friends  
Fake, plastic melts in the wake of infernos  
A mercury meltdown nuclear fusion  
Subtracted sub zero fissions cell splitting divisions divisive amongst us  
No intentions to tame these shrews, maim them instead  
Deadly we are the poison in your koolaid. Not the batch jim jones made either.  
Ciphers and siphons, siphoning gasoline out of gas tanks to burn them alive  
An eye for an eye, a life for a life in order to live strife free  
I've saved my children and set them free so that i could be yet i still can not see  
Smoke thickens blurred vision the catapult of a cataylst adding accelerants to accelerate oblivion each day  
Save your prayers for false idols  
For we have toppled their stone monuments to crumbled rocks  
Oysters hiding their pearls kept secret, who could blame them? The human hands of greed, outstretched, and reaching  
To lop off each one with cathartic cauterization  
Let them bleed out, scorched earth, the red river runneth over into the ever expanding ocean  
Salt for thy wounds, kills thy crops  
Life is feeding off life too much, humans and their bullshit.


End file.
